


A Night with ZITHER! [Fanart]

by tanaleth



Series: Pictures at an Inquisition [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Multiplayer, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanaleth/pseuds/tanaleth
Series: Pictures at an Inquisition [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1080030
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8
Collections: Holiday at the Retreat





	A Night with ZITHER! [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shellepink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellepink/gifts).



[ ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/6310f91b-c7ea-4b0a-bcd5-15790e671904/ddno7zp-1b4d6e0c-18aa-4e6b-8424-7f0a550265bd.png/v1/fill/w_894,h_894,strp/zither_light_by_dalish_ish_ddno7zp-pre.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTI4MCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcLzYzMTBmOTFiLWM3ZWEtNGIwYS1iY2Q1LTE1NzkwZTY3MTkwNFwvZGRubzd6cC0xYjRkNmUwYy0xOGFhLTRlNmItODQyNC03ZjBhNTUwMjY1YmQucG5nIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.tjYaKTpMHCAlnzS6q--ZFXHagy7L_qaycMUeBBkIKeU)


End file.
